DONDE YA NO TE TENGO
by tengoku no tenshi
Summary: mmm podria decirse shonen-ai, wolf-centric, triste y deprimente y no es una descripcion de su servidora solo 4 años desde que termina su compromiso


Helloi!! yo de rgreso yo se que no tengo talento pero dado el caso de que tampoco tengo vida e ir al gimnacio ya no me distrae tanto pues no me queda otra que hacerles perder el tiempo, ok este es otro fic fracasado digo que mas se puede esperar de mi vea, pero bueno se que no lo van a disfrutar pero tiene un punto a su favor es wolf-centric mas notas al final

"" dialogo

_cursiva pensamientos_

--oOo-- salto de escena

Disclaimer: kkm no es mi sino de su respectivo autor, no hago esto con fines de lucro es mas no creo que alguien lo lea pero en fin la cancion tampoco es mia sino de: **Rosana Arbelo**

DONDE YA NO TE TENGO

El silencio habitual en el territorio de los Von Biefeld, se acrecento de un tiempo para aca, la ya no tan pequeña Greta se habia retirado hace apenas unas horas, escoltada por la mejor guardia de su excelencia Wolfram.

Apesar de lo que todos pensaban Woltorana acepto y hasta compartio hermoso momentos con la princesa, ya que su presencia significaba poder aunque fuera por cortos instantes ver la hermosa mirada verde con brillo de vida...

"hace ya un tiempo de que su excelencia Wolfram regreso a estas tierras, pero no ponga esa cara estoy seguro que su excelencia lo superara, es una persona fuerte"

"lo sé sir Gurier, pero daria todo lo que tengo por verlo feliz otra vez" la mirada opaca de Woltorana se dirijio instintivamente hacia la ventana que resguardaba la bella figura de ojos verdes

"le puedo asegurar que no es el unico, su excelencia lo superara, lo hará" viendo hacia la misma direccion su mirada se entristecio sin poderlo evitar

--oOo--

En la oscura habitacion sentado cerca de la ventana, recargando su rubia cabeza en el cristal, la mirada vacia y el cuerpo delgado se encontraba un retazo de lo queantes fuera el orgulloso e imponente Lord Von Biefeld

Hace algunos meses que esta rutina se llevaba a cabo, hace algunos meses que el rubio regreso a las que algun dia seria sus tierras

Hace algunos meses que las lagrimas se acabaron

hace algunos meses que perdio las ganas de vivir

Sumido en la monotomia, encerrandose en trabajos, guardias, inclusive fiestas su mente se mantenia ocupada y el corazon olvidado, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrio mencionar una frase que se encargo de traer todo ese dolor de regreso, despidiendo las sonrisas y abriendo las puertas a la soledad y el recuerdo de lo que nunca fue

--FLASH BACK--

Un hermoso salon, musica tranquila, muchos y hermosos personajes hablado de todo y nada, su cumpleaños numero ochenta y algo todos alagando lo buen anfitrion que era...

Bajando con paso lento y tranquilo de las enormes escaleras... dejando a mas de uno atonito y robando el aliento a cada segundo el hermoso demonio de fuego hacia acto de presencia, angalanado con un traje blanco que hacia resaltar su natural belleza, poniendo de mal humor a sus celosos hermanos y a su tio de manera disimulada por tanta gente queriendo robar su atencion

"te ves excelente Wolfram, felicidades" con su tipica sonrisa Sir Weller su desde hace algun tiempo su pequeño hermano mayor

"Tu tambien te ves bien Conrad" devolviendo el abrazo y la sonrisa el rubio se mostraba aun integro

"felicidades Wolfram" seco como no podia faltar su hermano mayor lo veia con orgullo y amor

La velada parecia normal, todo era risa y felicidad Wolfram parecia feliz, junto a su familia, sus hermanos, su madre, su ya no hija adoptiva, a lo lejos una voz sisañoza hizo acto de presencia, un comentario mal intensionado y todo se derrumbo, no lo dejo notar hasta que todo termino y termino para el y para su familia para sumido en su mundo no regresar, ahora en un pequeño cuarto, cuatro paredes que protegian su muy fragil corazon su nuevo mundo...

--FIN FLASH BACK--

"recordando sir Von Biefeld" un chico de aparencia risueña y mirada picara se encontraba ahora en su pequeño mundo desde hacia unas largas horas

"" sin siquiera dirijir una mirada el joven rubio seguia recargado en el cristal, sabia que estaba ahi y que le hablaba pero no importaba ya no

"vamos su excelencia, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que esta aqui, no cree que es tiempo de despertar, se esta perdiendo como crece la princesa y eso la pone triste a ella tambien, acaso no le interasa"

"..." _acaso cree que no lo sé, amo a Greta, pero ahora ella los tiene a ellos, una familia lo superara, ella no es como yo _

"sir Von Biefeld, ya han pasado cuatro años de su separacion, dos desde que no sale de este pequeño mundo, nos preocupa a todos, incluso él a preguntado por su salud" fijando su mirada para ver como reaccionaba a su comentario mantenia las esperansa aunque fuera de un insulto

"..." _como si te fuera a creer tramposo, antes crei en ti y lo que gane fue conocer el desamor, se que el estara bien, me lo prometio, y apesar de todo mantiene sus promesas_

"no va responder con un insulto" espero a su reaccion " ya veo Sir Von Biefeld, nos veremos en otra, Shinou te manda saludos" saliendo con pasos lentos, se escucho el cerrar de la puerta con la cabeza gacha nego a quienes le esperaban fuera

""_parece ser que ya se cansaron es lo mejor, solo deseo descansar, talvez un dia de estos tenga la suerte de no despertar _Cerrando los ojos, tratando de caer en la inconsiencia escucho pasos lentos a lo lejos, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar uno que su mente no recordaba

--oOo--

"veo que ya despertaste Lord mocoso, hace un tiempo que no nos veiamos no es asi mi pequeño descendiente" en un hermoso campo floreado, parados a distancia prudente se encontraban ambos rubios uno ligeramente mas alto que el otro.

"debo decir que me sorprende que tu tambien hallas venido a visistarme, pero en realidad no me interesa" sentandose cerca de la sombre del gran arbol cerro los ojos con la intension de dar por concluida la platica mas...

"veo que ya nada es de tu interes, y aun que sabes que sé lo que piensas nome dirijiras la palabra, pero bien sabes que no me ire" tomando asiento a un lado de el espero apciente

"tu..." el de mirada zafiro volteo "tu lo engañaste y aun asi él permanecio a tu lado, pero debes saber que yo soy como él por lo tanto no soy asi de fuerte, solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo y sigan sus vidas haz favor de decirselos" dejando ver las bobedas esmeraldas el rubio se levanto y se entretuvo con el paisaje

"veo que sabes de mi historia con tus progenitores, y de mi pequeña historia con él, sin embargo tienes razon, no eres como él, ya que mi castigo es jamas tenerlo y el de mi protegido es que siempre lo amaras" una sonrisa triste se asomo en ese palido rostro en tanto el paisaje se difuminaba de su mente

--oOo--

"Dejaria lo que mas amo pero eso ya me lo quitaste, mi pequeño honney-chann, ustedes son lo mas importante, y realmente daria todo por que volvieras a ser tu" tomando la fria mano de su pequeño hermano el mayor entre las sombras dejaba ver su debilidad

"" _quien?.. quien es?, yo recuerdo esa voz ese timbre y ese dolor es muy lejano pero calido...solo quedate un poco mas_ Aun con los ojos cerrados recobraba la conciencia

"sabes?, por ti empezo mi gusto por las cosas lindas, cuando te conoci eras tan indefenso y lindo que tuve ganas de ser fuerte para protegerte, amo a Conrad pero el siempre fue muy independiente en cambio tu... tu dependias mas de mi, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de alguna vez a ver pedido verte vulnerable para poder protegerte" acariciando con amor sus rubios cabellos, con las facciones de su rostro suavisadas y un profundo dolor en su mirada, seguia sosteniendo su palida mano...

".." _hermano... _abrio los ojos y la oscuridad no permitio que el mayor los viera sin hacer ningun ruido continuo escuchando su voz

"no sabes... no sabes cuanto dariamos por que no te guardaras todo eso para ti, talvez fue nuestra culpa por no demostrarte que estabamos ahi para ti, pero siempre lo estuvimos" con voz quebrada el hermano de enmedio unio su mano a la que el mayor sostenia, el dolor los consumia y era tiempo de dejarlo salir, dos años era demasiado para ellos

""_conrad nii-chan, gwendal-onii-san, lamento lo que les hago pasar _"go...gomen" su voz salio rasposa y hasta el la desconosio

"Wolfram!!" al unisono ambos se acercaron al palido rostro que mantenia los ojos abiertos viendolos con una mirada triste pero viva

Los mayores comprendieron, sin palabras lo abrazaron, en silencio lo reconfortaron y demostraron que ahi estaban para lo que necesitara, el menor sonrio internamente los amaba pero esa espina no se iria tan facilmente si es que se iba, ellos tenian razon, no debia guardarselo ya no

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se incorporo y fue hacia su fiel amiga, su unico contacto con el mundo exterior y con voz aun debil y algo rasposa se desahogo, todo lo que por dentro tenia, todo lo que debio decir esa noche que le confeso a verlos visto juntos, cuando todo comenzo

"Donde ya no te tengo  
ha crecido una pena  
que me araña por dentro  
Donde ya no te tengo  
de tanto suspirar  
me escuece el sentimiento  
Donde ya no te tengo  
se marchó la alegría sin poder despedirse de mí  
Y hay un trozo de alma donde ya no te tengo  
que pregunta por ti

La vida es una vela  
que va apagando el viento  
esta lloviendo llanto  
se me ha empedrado el cielo  
me duele tanto el día  
que el sol se evaporo  
y de dolor parece que sólo quedo yo

Que te condene Dios que yo no puedo  
arráncame la vida con todo lo que tengo  
y que te condene Dios mi sufrimiento

Donde ya no te tengo  
me quede viendo el vuelo  
de una lágrima al viento  
Donde ya no te tengo  
me destapó tu amor  
y todo se hizo invierno  
Donde ya no te tengo  
se apagó el firmamento y cayó el cielo encima de mí  
Y hay un trozo de alma en mitad de este infierno  
que pregunta por ti

Que te condene Dios que yo no puedo  
arráncame la vida con todo lo que tengo  
y que te condene Dios mi sufrimiento  
... arráncame la vida con todo lo que siento  
y que te condene Dios que yo te quiero  
que te condene Dios que yo te espero"

Sus hermanos se acercaron, lo abrazaron, lo arroparon, secaron sus lagrimas y se quedaron con el viendo la luz de un nuevo amanecer, uno que ahuguraba algo mejor para ellos, detras de la puerta un joven de cabellos negros que escondia su mirada tras el fleco sonrio para si, mientras regrasaba tras sus pasos, recordandose agradecerle a ese tramposo y rubio ex maou haberle llevado hasta él, aunque fuera para saber que se encontraba mejor...

"es hora Yozak, vamos, ellos se quedaran un tiempo mas"

" hai, su excelencia" partieron sin que su presencia fuera notada, tal como llegaron...

N.a: OKIS aki otra entrega de mis pateticas historias producto de que no tengo sueño, en fin espero se halla entendido, tenia que poner l aletra si no no seria yo, y bueno talvez no hay yuuram explicito pero para quien halla captado el mensaje subliminal espero le halla gustado, y bueno para superar un desamor que te deja en nada lo mejor es la comprension de los que amas y bueno a quien no animaria un gwendal hablandote cariñosamente no creen, sean felices y escriban yuuram, bueno si no quieren ser felices por lo menos escriban yuuram

ciao

tenshineko


End file.
